


The Obligatory Swimsuit Fic

by Actual_Writing_Trashcan



Series: Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [4]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Strong Language, That's it, This is just indulgent fluff, mild sexual themes, piotr is a sweetheart and no one can convince me otherwise, that's the plot, this was literally just an excuse to write about Piotr in a swimsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Writing_Trashcan/pseuds/Actual_Writing_Trashcan
Summary: This was just an excuse to write a piece about Piotr in a swimsuit.That's it.There is no plot.Yes, I'm deeply pleased with myself.





	The Obligatory Swimsuit Fic

“It’s so hot, I think my brains are melting.”

“Huh. I couldn’t tell if there was anything different with you.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

You and Wade are laying on the floor in the mansion’s rec room, directly under the fan. This week has seen a miserable heat wave, leaving everyone cooped up in the house and more than a little sluggish.

“Man, I envy Wolvie’s team right now. A mission in Alaska sounds like heaven,” Wade grumbles.

“Better than being railed by your darling boyfriend?”

“You know what? I’d trade a week of passionate, back breaking sex for a day in the Antarctic right now.”

“Damn. You are desperate.”

All of a sudden, the background buzz of the air conditioning cuts out.

Wade lurches into a sitting position. “What the shit? Why’d the AC stop?”

“The generator’s over-heating,” Nathan announces as he emerges from the basement with Piotr. “We need to give it a break for a couple days.”

“Well, I guess it’s time to start stripping,” Wade says with a roll of his eyes.

“Do that and I will shoot your dick off,” Neena mutters as she grabs a cold water bottle out of the fridge and presses it against the back of her neck.

You stare up at the ceiling as you try to mentally prepare yourself for your upcoming stay in Satan’s hot, fetid, sweaty armpit.  _What I wouldn’t give to be at a beach right now. Just... submerge myself in water until I feel human again._ You sit up. “Isn’t there a pool on the grounds?”

Piotr nods. “Yes. It’s mostly used for training and exercise.”

“Hold the fucking phone for a second, Google Chrome’s slower cousin. You’re fucking telling me there’s a fucking pool, and we’ve just been... dying in here? When we could’ve been using it?”

Piotr rolls his eyes. “Yes, Wade. There is swimming pool.”

Wade flashes you a grin. “I think we both know what we have to do now.”

You nod. “Oh, absolutely. We need to have a pool party.”

Piotr, however, seems unconvinced. “I am not sure this is good idea.”

“Babe, come on. We’re going to be dying in this house without the AC on. May as well stay cool outside, especially since I’ll be able to keep a decent breeze going.”

“I can’t drown, and everyone else is sane,” Wade adds. “It’ll be fine.”

“They have a point, Colossus,” Neena says. “We’re not going to be in the mood to train without the AC on in the gym. May as well enjoy the sun and keep cool.”

Finally, Piotr relents with a nod. “Tomorrow. I will need time to check pool and set up sun shade.”

Wade lets out a whoop and pumps his fists in the air. “I’m breaking out the Speedo, baby.”

“Absolutely not,” you, Piotr, Nathan, and Neena state in unison.

 

* * *

 

The time: 10 AM.

The outside temperature: Inhumanely hot.

You traipse across the lawn with Wade, Ellie, Yukio, Russell, and Neena in tow, making a beeline towards the pool. You can see Nathan, standing at the edge of the pool, but... “Where’s Piotr?”

Nathan greets you with a nod, then points to the other side of the pool where Piotr’s climbing out, and--

You don’t hear a word that the cyborg mutant says, because  _holy fuck_.

Water dripped down Piotr’s massive, brawny,  _shredded as fuck_  torso. He’d already stripped down to his swim trunks, which clung to his thick, muscular thighs. His black hair was flattened against his pale forehead, which --somehow--made his blue eyes seem all the brighter.

You realize Nathan is smirking at you --no doubt aware of how distracted you are--and you decide there’s only one appropriate response to this situation. You stick your fingers in your mouth, draw in a huge breath, and let out the loudest, most obnoxious wolf whistle that you can possibly make.

Piotr jerks up, cheeks flushing bright red.

You smile cheekily and waggle your fingers at him.

“Holy fuck,” Wade breathes. “Are you sure you want to keep him? Because if you don’t, I will. Like a fucking shot.”

You decide to respond by shoving Wade into the pool --earning chuckles from both Nathan and Neena--before ambling around to the side of the pool that Piotr’s on. “Hey, handsome. You’re looking babe-ly today.”

Piotr shoots you an admonishing look, cheeks still a deep scarlet. “ _Myshka_... why did you do that?”

“Uh, because you actually made my brain short circuit when I watched you climb out of the pool. I’m surprised the X-Men haven’t put a swimsuit ban on you, Piotr, because  _there should be rules_ \--”

He chuckles at that. “You. Advocating for rules.”

“I know. I’m shocking myself, but someone has to think of both the children and my ovaries. They can only handle so much. So, why the sudden swim? Not that I’m complaining.”

"I dropped my wallet in on accident.” He sets his dripping wallet on one of the pool deck tables, then pulls a bottle of sunscreen out of his bag and hands it to you. “You need to put this on,  _lyublyu_. I don’t want you to burn.”

“Right.” You set the bottle on the nearest deck chair and start stripping out of your cover up. You’d picked a reasonably modest blue one piece --mostly to avoid the chances of Wade singing ‘Yellow Polka Dot Bikini’--but apparently it’s still enough to make Piotr choke.

Admittedly, you’re pleased with the result; you’d picked the piece, which came with a v-cut that hit mid-boob and a cut out on the back, with the mindset of putting your lovely boyfriend through as many erections as possible.

You catch him choking on his own breath --his eyes bug out too, which is way more gratifying than you thought it’d be--and grin. “Like what you see?”

The tips of Piotr’s ears go bright red, and he swallows with considerable effort. “You look... nice,  _myshka_.”

“Nice? Just nice?” You decide to model the suit for him a little, enjoying the way that his cheeks flush darker. “That’s all you can say about it?”

From across the pool, Wade lets out a howl. “Damn! And here I thought the heat wave was a result of global warming!”

You laugh and blow him a kiss before you start slathering sunscreen --SPF 100, because Piotr doesn’t know how to not be a mother hen--on your arms and legs.

“Here.” He tugs on your hips, pulling you down to sit in between his splayed legs. “I will get your back.”

You can’t help the delighted shiver that runs down your spine at the sensation of his fingers pressing against the small of your back, slightly cool from the sunscreen. You watch as Ellie and Yukio paint each other with sunblock and smile as to two mutants laugh together. “This is nice. For all of us, but especially the kids. They can just be kids today.”

“ _Da_ ,” Piotr agrees as he rubs sunscreen into the back of your neck and shoulders. “This was good idea.”

You finish rubbing the sunscreen into your arms and legs, then tip your head back to look at him. “Alright, I’m going to need some cover for this next bit.”

He frowns. “I don’t follow.”

You gesture to your chest. “Showing off the girls does come with the price. I figured that you wouldn’t want me handling them in front of everyone, especially Wade.”

His cheeks flush pink. “Uh...  _da_. You can sit behind me.”

You can’t resist ribbing him, just a little. “What, you don’t want to watch?”

His cheeks go red, which is a dead giveaway that --despite his deliberate commitment to being a gentleman at all times--he does want to watch. “ _Myshka_ \--”

You giggle and pat his shoulder. “I’m kidding.” You stand and bend to whisper in his ear. “We’ll save that for when it’s just the two of us.” As you sit down behind your beefcake of a boyfriend, you hear Wade shout,

“Oh, come on! We were just getting to the best part of the show!”

“Enough, Wade,” Piotr growls.

You peek around Piotr’s side just in time to see Neena shove Wade into the pool. You giggle, then resume applying sunscreen to your chest and cleavage.

 

* * *

 

The pool day, as expected, is a massive success.

Between the cool, clear, chlorine-scented water, the white sun screen that stretched over half the pool that Piotr and Nathan had put up earlier, and the steady breeze you kept going, being outside was comfortable.

Nathan and Piotr mostly opt to either swim laps or lifeguard while the rest of you play in the water.

Neena alternates between owning Wade’s ass at water H.O.R.S.E. and floating around the pool on a water lounge.

Ellie and Yukio either keep to the shallows or shared a chair on the side, mostly trying to stay clear of Wade’s antics.

Russell, understandably, stays out of the water; he contents himself by enjoying the breeze and critiquing everything Wade does.

And you and Wade...

Well...

You two do what you did best. You raise hell.

It starts with throwing pool noodles at each other. Then, it escalates to trying to push and/or shove each other into the pool at every turn. Then, it further escalates to out and out wrestling.

You're sitting on Wade’s shoulders, trying to knock him off balance and claim yet another victory, when he suddenly flies out from under you with a high-pitched yelp.

You let out a shriek as you drop into the water and quickly push yourself back to the surface.

Nathan shoots you a stern look. “That’s enough for now. Before one of you gets hurt.” He’s actually sitting on Wade --and, admittedly, the merc with a mouth doesn’t seem nearly as put out as he ought to be about his current position.

You open your mouth to speak, but Piotr beats you to it.

“No,  _myshka_. You need to eat anyway.”

You settle for blowing a raspberry at Nathan --who replies by way of flipping you off--and you climb out of the pool.

Piotr hands you a towel. “I have decided something.”

“And what’s that, big guy?”

“You two are like  _shchenki_.”

You smile at him as you wring water out of your hair and tie it back into a ponytail. “And that means?”

“Puppies. You play until you drop and you like attacking each other.”

You chuckle and sit down on his chair, leaning against him. “Yeah. That’s pretty accurate.”

 

* * *

 

In the time it took you to eat lunch, the effort you’d exerted while fighting Wade caught up with you. Tired --and with Piotr saying that you ought to wait a little before swimming again--you settle on one of the lounge chairs positioned in the sun and let yourself doze.

Sounds come and go as your mind wobbles in and out of consciousness. You can hear Wade, Russell, Yukio, and Ellie all talking about some sort of game Russell’s playing --you think they’re trying to figure out how to beat a level together. You catch snatches of conversation between Nathan and Neena --mostly about weapons, sometimes about Wade.

Closer to you, you can hear the occasional rustle of paper as Piotr reads through the book he’d brought --prudently, he’d left his art supplies in his room. Wade was too unpredictable a wild card to risk bringing sketchpads and pencils to the pool.

It’s so damn perfect --the warm sun, the pool, the gentle breeze you keep going as you lapse in and out of consciousness...

A hand rubs your back, and you stir. “Huh?”

Piotr smiles at you, blue eyes almost glowing with fondness. “You should put on some more sunscreen,  _myshka_. I would not want you to burn.”

“Hey, Aang’s better looking cousin!”

You flash a grin at Wade as you rub more sunscreen into your arms. “What’s up, lasagna face?”

Wade grins back. “During your sad, oppressed little life in Bumfuck Nowhere, did you ever get to play ‘Marco Polo?’”

You frown. “What’s that?”

Wade rubs his hands together. “Oh, this is going to be good.”

 

* * *

 

Marco Polo. Sharks and Minnows. Half a dozen other water games that Wade decides you need to experience because ‘they build character.’

“Alright,” Wade says, slightly out of breath from your latest attempt to dunk him under the water. “Before we close this show out and dry up like my Grandma’s vagina, we’ve got one last thing we need to do. The creme de la creme of pool parties. The cherry on top of the sundae. The last orgasm of the night that leaves you both boneless and a little sore.”

“Get to the fucking point,” Nathan grumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Ladies, gentlemen, and noble gentry of non-conforming gender identities,” Wade announces like a grand master in a circus ring. “We’re going to have a cannonball contest!”

The cannonball contest goes about as well as you expect. Russell judges --he gives Wade a five out of ten, and boy does the merc with the mouth have some opinions about that--and everyone generally has a good time trying to figure out making the biggest splash, no powers allowed.

In the end, Piotr wins, which comes as no surprise since he towers over everyone there. Scrupulously fair, he tries to give up his win since he has an unfair advantage, but you and the rest of the X-force manage to persuade him into accepting his rightful victory.

It’s night now, chlorine long since washed out of your hair and aloe --Wade had managed to get sunburnt,  _somehow_ \--applied and reapplied to those who needed it.

You’re sitting at the edge of the pool in a tank top and shorts, legs hanging into the water. The pool has lights that come on at night, giving the space around it an ethereal glow.

It had been a good day. A great day, even.

Your hands curl into fists. You’re scared to think what your next bad day is going to look like in contrast to the golden hued memories you’ve made.

“ _Myshka_.”

You look up, startled out of your reverie by Piotr’s sudden appearance.

He smiles at you, albeit somewhat admonishing. “It is not safe to be out here on your own.”

“Sorry.” You gaze back at the water. “I just needed some time to think.”

For a moment, you think he’s going to insist that you both head back to the X-Mansion.

Instead, he settles down next to you with a grunt, letting his legs dangle in the water next to yours. He’s wearing a t-shirt and shorts, and his hair’s still damp from his shower.

He looks good. Criminally good.

He blushes when you tell him as much. “Thank you,  _myshka_.” His blue eyes focus on you, loving and intensely penetrating all at once. “What were you thinking about?”

You duck your head, unable to meet his gaze. “Just... worrying.”

“About?”

“...When I’ll have my next bad day.”

Piotr puts his arm around you and kisses the top of your head. “We will be right here for you when that happens,  _lyublyu_. You’ll be okay.”

You lean against him, breathing in the comfort that you always feel when you’re around him. “I’m just scared.”

“I know, but you are strong. Besides, over worrying makes the episodes worse,  _da_?”

You roll your eyes and flop into his lap. “I know,  _I know_.”

“Do what Professor Xavier says. Distract yourself.”

For a moment, you contemplate pushing him to the pool deck and making out with him. Before you can do that, though, a better idea comes to you. You grin.

“ _Myshka_ \--”

Before Piotr can ask you what’s fueled your devious grin, you strip down to your underwear and throw yourself into a pool with a squeal. You bob to the surface, pushing your hair away from your face, and cackle at Piotr.

He looks downright scandalized. “ _Myshka_!”

“What?” you ask, too amused to pull off sounding innocent. “There’s no cameras, everyone’s asleep. Who’s going to know?”

Piotr’s cheeks are bright pink. “This is... not... appropriate.”

“Hey, you told me to distract myself.” You waggle your eyebrows at him. “Care to join me?” You grin when he sputters, then lean back to float on your back and close your eyes.

The sensory deprivation actually does wonders for you. All you can hear his your distorted heartbeat, the pool pump, and the sounds of the water pressing against the pool walls. You can feel you stress levels coming down.

A wave of water washes over you and you jerk up, coughing and sputtering. “What the fuck?”

Piotr’s hands close around your waist, steadying you. “Sorry! Are you alright?”

You gap at him, attempted drowning forgotten in favor of processing that fact that your goodie-two shoes, straight and narrow, stickler for the rules boyfriend has joined you in a late night swim.

In nothing but his boxers to boot.

You loop your arms around his neck. “I must admit, I wasn’t expecting this.”

Piotr’s arms wind around your waist, holding you against his chest. "Surprised?”

“Very.” You don’t get anything after that, because Piotr picks that moment to press his lips against yours.

Despite the fact that the two of you are in nothing more than your underwear while doing a secret midnight swim together, Piotr still manages to make things feel deeply romantic. He kisses you tenderly, sweetly, one hand coming up to cup your face while the other presses against the small of your back.

It’s sweet. Unbelievably so.

Unfortunately for your boyfriend, the itch to do something obnoxious comes back with a vengeance.

You splash water at Piotr, laughing at the way he jerks back and the look he shoots you. You splash him again. “This is for almost drowning me earlier!”

He chuckles, then splashes you back.

You quickly start loosing the fight because --alas--your vigor and tenacious spirit simply can’t compete with Piotr’s sheer size. Hellbent on winning, you push a few feet back from him and use your powers to move the water, launching a mini tidal wave at your boyfriend.

Your efforts knock Piotr halfway across the pool. He comes up sputtering and wiping water off his face. Once he catches his breath, he shoots you a half annoyed, half amused look. “Really?”

You giggle and swim towards him, feigning guilt. “Sorry, babe. You know that I hate losing.”

Piotr shakes his head and draws you into his arms. “You are my fierce  _myshka._  I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

You nuzzle against his chest, trying to lull him into a sense of false security before splashing him again.

Unfortunately for you, he’s wise to you by now. Before you can even make a decent attempt, he has both your hands gripped in one of his massive hands and has you pressed against the pool wall. “Nice try,  _myshka_.”

A shock of arousal runs through you --partially at the way his hips are pressing between your thighs, but mostly at the way he’s restrained you. “Well,” you gasp, “that’s a kink I didn’t know I had.”

He looks down at your hands --which he’s holding against his chest--then back up at you, quirking an eyebrow. “Oh, really?”

You bite your lower lip and nod. “Apparently so.”

“You like this? You like me holding you in place?”

You shiver as he presses his lips against your jaw. “Yeah.”

He mashes his lips against yours with a growl.

You tremble against him, forced to take whatever he throws at you.

It’s hot. Insanely hot.

The super-charged moment doesn’t last forever, though --you weren’t expecting it to, given Piotr’s general disposition. After a few lingering moments, he breaks the kiss in favor of pressing his forehead against yours. “I love you,  _myshka_.”

“I love you too, Piotr. So very much.”


End file.
